theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Re-Written Episode: Any Given Sundae
Plot Summary Right after Lily lost the very 1st ice cream sundae she was just about to have the very 1st taste of due to a passing pigeon, Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Luan, Luna and Lisa babysit her while Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. go to the movie theater to see The Lord of the Sparkle Rings Part 1. Rita tells the Loud siblings not to give Lily a taste of any type of ice cream sundaes 'til after she's had her dinner meal, but Lily takes 1 spoonful of an ice cream sundae with vanilla whipped cream, chocolate lava sauce, gummy bears and cookie crummies, but the Loud siblings tell her no and she says to them, "Oopsy." and Lynn feeds Lily her strained carrots and Lily enjoys them. Transcript The dining room Lily's in her high chair with her bowl of strained carrots. Lily: "Sundae, Sundae." Lincoln: "Man, I don't believe she's still saying that." Lynn: "We know, Lincoln, ever since Lily's 1st ice cream sundae got knocked right outta her hands by that pigeon, Lily got super upset and began constantly crying over it," Lori: "and right now," Luna: "she just wants a new 1 with vanilla whipped cream, chocolate lava sauce," Lana: "gummy bears," Lola: "cookie crumbles," Lisa: "and a red cherry on top. Mother, is it possible for you to tell her that she can't have an ice cream sundae 'til right after she finishes her dinner meal?" Rita: "You can have an ice cream sundae when you finish your dinner meal, Lily sweetie cakes." Lynn Loud Sr. emerges right into the dining room. Lynn Loud Sr.: "Rita, come on, let's go, we don't wanna be late for the movie we're gonna see this evening." Rita: "Okay, Lyndon, I'm coming with you, now, Lincoln, girls, your father and I are going out to see The Lord of the Sparkle Rings Part 1," Lynn Loud Sr.: "you guys are in charge of helping Lily eat her dinner meal, so no ice cream sundaes for her 'til she cleans her baby food bowl." Lincoln: "You can count on us, Mom and Dad," Lola: "Lily will have the best baby-sitting adventures from her dear sweet siblings!" Lily (off screen): "Sundae, sundae." Lynn Loud Sr.: "That's good," Rita: "well, we're off to the movie theater," Lynn Loud Sr.: "bye now." Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. exit the house and drive right off on their way to the Royal Woods Movie Theater. The Loud siblings turn themselves around and they notice Lily with a spoonful of ice cream sundae with vanilla whipped cream, chocolate lava sauce, gummy bears, cookie crumbles and a red cherry on top right next to her baby food bowl. Lana: "Stop," Lola: "freeze," Lynn: "hold it right there!" Leni: "Set the ice cream sundae spoon down." Lily's about to put the ice cream sundae spoon right into her mouth. Luna: "We're in charge and we're telling you," Lisa: "put the ice cream sundae spoon down," Lincoln: "right now." Lily's about to have the very 1st ice cream taste. Lori: "No! don't you even think about it!" Lily moves the ice cream sundae spoon away from her mouth. Lincoln: "Super good," Lisa: "slow and steady," Leni: "that's it." Lily puts the ice cream sundae spoon right back in the ice cream sundae dish complete with vanilla whipped cream, chocolate lava sauce, gummy bears, cookie crumbles and a red cherry top. Lily: "Oopsy." Lynn: "Let me show you guys how feeding Lily her strained carrots is done." Lynn (feeding Lily her strained carrots): "Okay, Lily, here comes the spaceship." Lynn: Spaceship Lily begins eating her strained carrots and she enjoys them as well. Lynn: "Hey, she really likes them," Luna: "she's really enjoying them as well too." Lincoln: "Alright," Leni: "now we can give Lily her very 1st ice cream taste from a new ice cream sundae." Lynn: "Okay, Lily, here comes the ice cream sundae express." Lily gets her very 1st ice cream taste from the ice cream sundae with vanilla whipped cream, chocolate lava sauce, gummy bears, cookie crumbles and a red cherry on top. Lana: "Hey," Lola: "she really loves it." Lisa: "She most certainly does." Just then, the Loud siblings hear a car engine sound pull right up to their driveway. Lori: "Oh my gosh," Leni: "Mom and Dad are back home right now." The Loud siblings (except Lily) open the door to let Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. inside. Rita: "Hey, you guys," Lynn Loud Sr.: "how'd it go with helping Lily finish her dinner meal this evening?" Lincoln: "It went super good, Mom and Dad," Lynn: "we helped Lily finish her strained carrots by imagining a spaceship." Rita: "We're super proud of you for doing that right before feeding her that ice cream sundae." Category:Re-Writes Category:Episode Re-Writes Category:Re-writes Category:Episodes focusing on Lily Loud